Playa Des Losers Drama and Romance
by WordWarrior192
Summary: A NoCo story. Rated T for languge, but if this goes on a M rating could be aragged, Futer slash BoyxBoy NO FLAMES! Dont like it? Then dont read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No sadly I do not own TDI, I mean if I did then this would be a episode. I also do not own anything else in this story except the story itself. Sad :( **

**Hope you enjoy/like/whatever NoCo 4ever man!**

**Noah's P.O.V-**

I woke up to another damn bright and sunny day. I mean literally, birds were chirping, bees were buzzing, and everything was absolutely perfect. To bad the main characters never feels the same way as the weather, huh? And even worst, I'm the main character.

You see, I like silence and solitude, and at the Playa Des Losers I get plenty of it. Strike that I GOT plenty of it. All was fine in till one red-headed crazy female with a strange addiction to yaoi showed up.

Have you ever seen a yaoi with drawled fangirl? Trust me you don't, they take even the slightest hint of boyxboy and blowing it out of proportion. Besides she shouldn't bother me, I'm still in the denial stage of my homosexuality.

Cody, of course, is blissfully unaware since he's still at the island. Oops, sorry, if he was still on the show that would mean my secret might have stayed mine. No, yesterday he was let out of his body cast. Fuck it all.

Let me tell you what my torture was prier to this event. Izzy oops, I mean E-scope singing many tunes of her 'Dids of Doom' (E-scopes name idea not mine) and snide remarks from Justin, the "I'm-so-awesome-and-full-of-my-self-man-I-have-to-start-a-war with-the-smartest-guy-here-just-for-the-heck-of-it" or the Anti-me.

Shall I tell you what life is like now that Cody is strutting around getting 'tanned'? I wish I could, but sadly I can't. For your information I happen to have an intellectually advance brain, so I, unlike you, do not go outside and unleash my soft under belly to the predator. Nope, I plan to stay here, in my room, all safe and secure in till dark. Yup, right hear, in my bed reading my favorite….. it seems I have misplaced my book. Never the matter I will just play my video games.

Damn it all.

Why for all the rotten things. For all of you confused idiots who haven't figured it out yet, E-scope stole all my favorite stuff! How do I know it's her you ask? Well this note I found might be a clue.

**Noah,**

**You can't get out of confrontation day that easy Lazy Ass. **

**See you at the pool.**

** Love,**

** E-scope.**

Yes this so isn't suspicious at all. Ok here are my options. A) Go out in plain daylight and risk being ridiculed by, well, if those two planned it well EVERYONE in front of my maybe, could be crush. Or B) Stay in my room as bored as hell in till everyone is asleep. Of course by that time Psycho and Adonis would have probably burned all of my stuff and danced on its ashes. Then I would have to spend the rest of my time in this place being humiliated every time I poke my head out the door and with nothing to distract me.

Ok, I know what I must do if not for me, but for _Percy Jackson and the Olympians__, and for __The Outsiders__, and __Dragon Assassin6__, and for most of all __Kosmic Kaos_. Oh Lord, help my soul.

I peek outside my door. God, I feel like a freaken mouse. Obviously, it's empty. Everyone's at the pool. Somehow this fact dose not calm me down. At least in realizing this piece of information I can stroll to the elevator, with a suspicious glance, just to make sure everything is as it seems.

Ok in the elevator now, all clear. Slowly a punch the 'pool' button since this contraption ends outside directly on the pool.

As the floors ting by I prepare my aloof façade for the worst. When every it comes to Cody all my walls come crumbling down, didn't I hear that in a song once? Oh What-ever.

Hear it comes the last ting as the outside light hits my eyes I has hit with a stroke of genus (Well, I'm used to it by now). Anger.

E-scope likes to goof around if you're angry with her she'll give up quicker, perfect!

I take my step into the world of my enemy and scream "Kaleidoscope Elis Randoson give me back my stuff!"

Suddenly all eyes were on me. If you pretend to be angry you evidently get angry with is fine by me. That girl broke into my room, invaded my privacy, AND continues to push me to do things with a guy that I'm not ready for, why are we friends? No time to think about that just get your stuff and leave.

Just about then the same females head pops out of the pool clad in her green swimsuit and signature harpoon. "AH HA! So you got my note, good I was just about ready to burn your things." I KNEW IT! "Anywho-doddley-doo I got all your stuff just sit down and I'll go get it", with that she swam away.

I sighed and walked over to the juice-bar. Oh and guess who oh so conveniently is sitting next to me? That's right everyone low and behold his Codemister himself! I must have been too focused on Kaleidoscope to notice him.

Before I could turn tale and run Cody turned himself to give me the most adorably dorky gap toothed smile you have ever seen. Did I really just think that, no I'm not turning into some lovesick school girl, wait he's talking.

"Hey Noah I haven't seen you in a while you didn't visit me when I was in my cast". He sounded a little hurt. Well of course he dose you idiot he considers everyone a friend and so he expects everyone to come and see him when he's hurt. You are no more special in his eyes than anyone else.

"Sorry I didn't know you were even voted off. I don't keep up with the show or really listen to walk these people say around here ether. Well I do when they steal my stuff". Good cover that even got a laugh out of him. We end up jumping into a conversation pretty fast. That's what I love about this guy I feel like I can talk to him a just be normal, you know?

"Awwww you to are sssooo cute". E-scope giggled as I scooted away from the other boy.

Cody on the other hand smiled and replied with a 'Thank You'. Oh ignorance is bliss.

"Anyway I got your stuff".

"Hand it over hunny". I said quickly changing back into my normal state.

"Whoa, dude, you have _Dragon Assassin6_? I've been wanted to play this for, like forever! Can I come over to your room to play"? Before I could say no he looks down at his water watch and exclaims "AAHHHH I'm late for pool with some of the guys, bye Noah! I'll be at your room around 9:00!" and with that he runs off.

I think Kaleidoscope runs off laughing, but I really can't be sure. Right now I'm in a stupor with only one thing on mind 'Oh Crap'.

**A/N so what do you think? Should I continue or just delete it now? REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Noah's P.O.V-**

"Noah, slow down!" *****groan*****

"Suck it up, every time you say slow down I'll only go faster."

*****whimper*

'Player One Wins' "NOOOOO!" Cody melodramatically falls on to the controller. Hey, what did you think we were doing? You know what, don't answer that.

"Cody, you lost and the world did not blow up like you predicted so hand over my money." Believe it or not ever since Cody got here things had been going quite well. I also managed to find and destroy three cameras I assume Izzy placed. I managed to get Cody through three levels of _Ninja Assassin 6_ he actually beat me in _Brawl_ and now we are playing _Mario Cart_. Things are finally going my way.

"Um" gapped tooth giddy nervously chuckled.

"What?" I sighed.

"I might have to get back to ya on that one, you see while I was playing pool, we made a few bets and, well…."

"Well…"

"I don't have any money, to tell you the truth I didn't think you'd actually beat me".

"I should have figured as much. You know, just because someone doesn't look like the type doesn't mean they can't kick your ass in video games".

"Yha yha, lesson learned. So now what do you wanna do?"

"We can start by cleaning this mess". My gaze drifts around the room where there are piles of potato chip bags, candy wrappers, and soda cans. Just to be clear I don't normally eat like this, but it's a special occasion.

"Can't we just let the maid get it?" Cody replied falling back onto the bed.

"There is no maid."

"What, dude this is a hotel of course there are maids."

I sigh, "I mean I asked them not to come into my room. I don't like the idea of some stranger coming in my room while I'm not around, going through my stuff, and then leaving with all the knowledge of what I like."

"Oh, I get it." he stares at the ceiling for a few seconds before popping back up. "Hey, does that mean you have some thing in here you don't want people to see?"

I drop all the trash I collected in the waste paper basket. "How did you get that idea? No, I do not. I am not the kind of person who takes their private things with them on a reality show, risking it to be shown to the entire viewing world." I think for a second "For example, Gwen brought her diary and it was read out loud on T.V, case and point."

"Ok one, I never knew you could talk so much" I just roll my eyes for a response "and two, does that mean you have a diary?" he smiled.

"What? No! You are not getting anything I'm telling you." He started lifting my pillows. "What are you doing now?"

"In all the movies girls keep their diaries underneath their pillows."

"I don't have a dairy, I'm not a girl, and this isn't a movie" the tone in my voice obviously sounded annoyed, but he didn't pick up on it.

"So it's more like a journal?"

"No."

"Autobiography?"

"NO"

"A day by day book of-"

"No No No No No! I don't have anything! I do not record my days and I certainly do not tell an inanimate object about how I feel about something that won't matter in the long run! I don't own anything of that sort!"

"FOUND IT!" Cody stood up with a spiral notebook over his head and a triumphant smile.

"Those are my notes on _Romeo and Juliet_ for my essay I have to do in English once summer ends." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Oh."

"Yha" an awkward silence filled my room. Then a thought occurred. "Why would you want to read my journal anyway?"

"So you do have one!"

"Hypothetically."

"Ooooohhh, well mostly because you don't talk to anyone except Izzy and I think it would be cool to see what you think about stuff." He's interested in what I have to say? No, he's just curious.

"Fine we'll play 20 questions. Only it can be what ever number you can ask me before I get annoyed."

"Ok, um, what's your favorite book?"

"That's like asking a mother which kid is her favorite so, pass"

"What's your favorite book genre?"

"Fantasy and realistic fiction. The people in those stories aren't idiots."

"What's your favorite subject in school?"

"English."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I am the youngest of eight."

"Whoa, dude, your mom needs a hobby."

"Let's just get on with this," I growled.

"Why did Izzy steal all your stuff?"

"Who knows? She's insane." I tried to keep my calm exterior.

"I think you do know."

"I _think_ it's time for you to leave." I grabbed his arm and lead him to the door, although before he left he had one more question,

"Wait, you said you didn't bring anything personal on the show, do you have a diary at home?" _-slam-_

I could hear him laughing in the hallway.


End file.
